Conventional recliner chairs typically incorporate mechanisms to move the chair into three basic positions: closed, with the footrest retracted and the back generally upright, a “TV position” with the footrest extended and the back generally upright, and reclined, with the footrest extended and the back in a reclined position.
One feature that may add to the comfort of users of these conventional recliners is a moveable headrest. The moveable headrest feature allows the head portion of the chair back to pivot with respect to the remainder of the back. This may increase the comfort of a person, especially in the reclined position, as rotation of the headrest provides supports the head of the user and can be adjusted to the most-comfortable position.
While moveable headrests have been provided, it is desirable to provide a simplified structure, capable of installation on any number of styles of chairs, while still providing the adjustment needed to enhance the comfort of those using the chair.